ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
As Thick as Thieves
Category:QuestsCategory:Windurst QuestsCategory:Artifact Quests de:So dumm wie Diebefr:Mauvais voleurs Walkthrough Note: Everything except the opening cutscene can be done as another job and it does not matter which part is done first, Grappling or Gambling. The Beginning *First, speak to Nanaa Mihgo in Windurst Woods at (J-3) for a cutscene and the three key items: Gang Whereabouts Note, First Forged Envelope and Second Forged Envelope. *Then talk to her two consorts, Cha Lebagta and Bopa Greso who are just south of Nanaa Mihgo at (J-4). ]] Grappling *In this part, you will need to defeat a Goblin with rather high evasion. :*Can be easily defeated solo at level 75. ''(see testimonials)'' *Head to Sauromugue Champaign and try to climb up the towers to meet one of the thieves. You will need to check a ??? at the base of a tower until Climbpix Highrise spawns. There are 6 towers that are represented by dark dots on the Sauromugue Champaign map. :*(G-6) :*(G-8)/(H-8) :*(I-7)/(J-7) :*(J-8)/(K-8) :*(K-9) :*(I-10) :*The last one can only be reached by going through Garlaige Citadel, passing through the third Banishing Gate and exiting into Sauromugue Champaign, or by using the Cavernous Maw in Sauromugue Champaign (S). If you get this tower and are unable to get to it, you can wait until the next day and try the 5 other towers. :*The tower that spawns Climbpix Highrise is random, you will get the message "Something has come down from the tower!" when you get the right tower. The character(s) doing the quest need the Grapnel that the goblin drops to reach the thief Linzaza. Clicking the ??? again after defeating the goblin will respawn it, whether you have the grapnel or not. *Next, go to the tower at (I-7)/(J-7) and unequip all your equipment so that you're not wearing anything or you will be too heavy to climb. Trade your Grapnel to the ??? for a cutscene and the key item: First Signed Forged Envelope. Gambling *Go to Lower Jeuno and talk to Sniggnix at (H-10) (in the back hallway at Muckvix's Junk Shop). He will play a little game of 'roll-the-dice.' All you have to do is keep rolling against him till you beat him. Then he'll tell you to go to Dangruf Wadi to gamble some more. ]] Dangruf Wadi Note: You will need the Gausebit Grass, Rock Salt, and Lizard Eggs for this part. You can buy some of each, or obtain them from the monsters in Dangruf Wadi. There is no set number as to how many you need - it all depends on how lucky you are. Note: Neither zoning nor logging out will clear wins. You can save time by using Escape to make the trip from Grasswix to Eggblix shorter. Note: There are a number of geysers found in Dangruf Wadi that you can use to ride up the cliff they're next to. If it seems you've reached a dead-end, look around for a geyser. *You now get to gamble against 3 more Goblins. You have to beat them all in a row, without failing on one in between. For example: if you beat the first and second goblin, then lost to the last one, you will have to start over with the first goblin again. *Each time you roll against a Goblin you have to give them their favorite item. Once you've rolled, win or lose, the item is gone. If you have to roll again, you will need another item. Here are the Goblins' locations and items: :*'First:' Saltvix ::Item: Rock Salt - Can be obtained from the Wadi Crabs found at (G-12), (H-12) and (I-12). ::Location: ??? at the western part of the smaller opening at (G-7). The ??? is in (F-7). :*'Second:' Grasswix ::Item: Gausebit Grass - Can be obtained from the Wadi Hares found at (G-7), (E-7), and (I-6). ::Location: ??? at (F-4)/(F-5) where the underground tunnel comes out. :*'Third:' Eggblix ::Item: Lizard Egg - Can be obtained from the Steam Lizards found at (G-5). ::Location: This is a well hidden one. Go to the area that spans across (F-11) and (G-11). Take the southernmost part of (F-11), there is a hidden cave entrance through the west wall. Follow the tunnel until you reach a hole in the floor. Drop down, and head south to the corner at (E-12). This is where the ??? for the last goblin is. *Go to these ??? in the order listed and trade each one their respective item, then roll against them and hope that you win. Keep trying until you've succeeded against all three in a row! Little Sister *In this part, you will need to defeat Gambilox Wanderling. It should be noted that Bomb Toss and Goblin Rush will be used a lot by the goblin, particularly after using Mighty Strikes. Lower level characters may want to stay back enough to avoid the AoE damage. :*Can be easily defeated solo at level 75. *Once you have the gambling goblins beat, head to (J-3) in Dangruf Wadi. Ride the geyser up the cliff and follow the path until you zone out into North Gustaberg. *Head to the east and follow the river all the way down to the waterfall (stay on the south side of the river). *You'll find a ??? down here. Examining it will spawn Gambilox Wanderling. *After you defeat her, click on the ??? again to get a Regal Die and a cutscene. Finishing Up *Head back to Lower Jeuno and trade your Regal Die to Sniggnix to get the key item: Second Signed Forged Envelope. *Head back to Windurst Woods and speak to Nanaa Mihgo again to get your Rogue's Bonnet!